


A Bird with Cardboard Wings

by Queen_Of_The_Lions



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Lions
Summary: "Do you think it will work?" Wilbur says, looking at the project, the three of them were doing, for now, three weeks. Tommy only responds with an annoying sound, eye roll, and a wing slap to his brother's head."You have asked me that three times this morning and the answer is still the same. I don't fucking know!""Could you two not scream? You're going to wake up Dad and the surprise will be ruined!"--Every morning when Tommy sees his dad's wings, which were ruined from the explosion and Dream's cruelty, Tommy remembers the old days when his father taught him flying when his wings were still the shiny white color.Well, one day Tommy decided to change that. With the help of Wilbur and Techno, the three of them could maybe help their dad once again sore through the sky.---This story was inspired by How To Train Your Dragon. Plus I really love Phil's wings idea and Tommy being his biological son.Just some notes!-Techno and Wilbur are twins, but Techno got more piglin features like pink hair and a little bit pinkier skin.-Dream is in jail.-Tommy is Phil's biological son.- and Wilbur is back!
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 38





	A Bird with Cardboard Wings

_Tommy started flapping with his wings as hard as he could, but he didn't even lift an inch from the ground. He rolled his eyes annoyed at the sight, raising his head and looking at his father, his big white wings flapping slowly._

  
_"This is so dumb. I didn't even lift an inch Dad! You sure my wings are working?" Phil gave out a laugh, watching as his youngest son started rambling about how he had a son with an error in his wings._

_"Tommy, flying doesn't happen overnight. Some learn flying in a month, some in years, but that's not the case here. For flying, you need to learn which muscles are used, you need to train them to know when to extend and when to not, you need to learn how to keep your balance even if you are just staying on one place or flying off into the distance. But with your countless flapping with no rhythm and you raging it will take longer than years for you to finally lift off the ground." Phil said as he slowly lands, his wing folding behind his back._

_Tommy looks at his father with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face, before turning around and sitting down into the greenish grass. Phil smiles_ _._

_"Tommy... Come on_ _mate... Your gonna make it one day. Trust me."_

_"But what if I don't?" Tommy asks as his wings slowly touch the ground, his head looking down. Phil softly smiles as he sits next to his son, one of his wings opening at hugging Tommy into his side._

_"And why is that?" He asks as he rubs a hand over his son's back._

_"What if I'm not as good as Wilby or Techie? What if I never learn to fly?" Tommy asks, not lifting his head to look at his father. The ground was very interesting in the last ten minutes. Phil only laughs, hugging Tommy stronger and kissing him on the head._

_"And what? Let's say you never learn to fly? Does that make you any more important?"_

_"Well, I'm no--"_

_"Does that make you any more my son?"_

_"I--I--"_

_"Who cares if you don't learn how to fly, which I doubt, but that's not the reason I won't stop loving you, Toms. You're my son. My blood-related son and I won't change that." Phil says. Tommy slowly lifts his head, blue eyes shining._

_"Even if I never learn to fly?"_

_"Even if you never learn to fly. Then I will make sure to always keep you by my side when I'm going to go somewhere. I'm going to fly with you everywhere." Tommy giggles as Phil wraps him into a hug, wings shielding him, before he gave Tommy a small and gentle kiss on the forehead, making the kid laugh in embarrassment and love. The only thing he could do is laugh back as he hugged him thinner shielding him from the outside world._

  
Tommy smiles at the sweet memory. Memories of the days when he was still a child, a child not ruined by the fate of the war. He signs as he feels his best friend's hands brush over the feathers of his wings, gently pulling away the ruined, old feathers making a place for new ones.

  
"You seem to zoom out, is everything okay bit? Did I do something wrong, Big T?" His best friend asks, hands stopping. Tommy looks back at his friend giving him a soft gentle smile.

  
"Don't worry, Big man. I was just thinking..."

"Mind telling me about what?" Tubbo asks as his hands once again start to work at Tommy's wings.

"I- I was just... Just thinking... About everything that happened... About Dad..." He felt his wings drop as his head slowly looked to the ground, Tubbo stopping his work. Putting his hand on Tommy's back, the goat hybrid smiles.

"Tommy, whatever happened, I'm sure your Dad doesn't blame you. You couldn't possibly know that was going to happen. Don't blame yourself, Tommy."

"I know that! But, if I wasn't so stupid and I didn't get myself caught, Dad could still move his wings. Even if he couldn't fly everything would be better than what he has now. Muscle, not enough strong, and his left-wing tied to his back. If I wasn't so stupid Tubbo, maybe he wouldn't need to go through all that pain just to save me." Tubbo watches as his best friend rambles about his stupid life decisions.

"Yeah... You are right Big Man... I just sometimes think that maybe I could prevent it."

"Tommy listen to me... Your Dad is not blaming you for what happened and you couldn't predict that. Dream and his gang were there at the wrongest time they ever could and that happened." Tommy looks up at his friend, smiling as he wipes the tears away from his eyes.

"Thanks, Big Man. I surely appreciate that." Tubbo smiles, his goat tail wiggling left and right. Grabbing the full bag of Tommy's used and old feathers, he slowly starts to leave the room.

"Call me if you need anything. Okay, Big T?" The wing hybrid smiles, nodding his head.

"Thanks, Tubbo... For everything..."

"No problem... Anytime" He says as he slowly and carefully closes the door.

After the noise of closing the door, Tommy exhales, his breathing shaking. So many times has he thought about that day. So many times has he thought that maybe, there could be something he could do to prevent the pain he saw on his Dad's face that day. There was just so much blood and violence... But Dream... He - he was enjoying every single second that passed. Every single time Tommy screamed for him to stop.

Tommy hated to think about that day, but he couldn't help... With the many nights, the nightmares came hunting him from his childhood memories... Seeing Phil's wings... Tommy sobs, his eyes once again watering as he slowly lowers himself onto the bed as tiredness starts to decor him, pulling him into a quick and steady nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everybody reading this :) I first thought of creating it into a one-shot, but then I decided to create multiple chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and tell me. if there are any visible and annoying grammar mistakes
> 
> Plus sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make the next few longer hahahah


End file.
